marvelguardiansofthegalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Star-Lord (MCU)
This article is about the iteration of Peter Quill from the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Peter Jason Quill, also known as Star-Lord is a character of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the main protagonist of Guardians of the Galaxy ''and ''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, and a main character in Avengers: Infinity War. '' History Early Life Appearance |-| Usual Appearance = Over the years, Peter attracted several women of different species. In his initial appearance, Peter is a handsome man of thirty-four (later thirty-seven) years old. He has curly strawberry blonde hair and green eyes. Peter usually wears blue jeans, brown boots and red leather jacket. His red-leather trench coat He also has a grey helmet that has beaty red eyes. When he first met Gamora, he wore a dark grey, plain shirt. Quill also wears brown gloves |-| Prison attire = While briefly in the kyln, Peter was forced to weara yellow long-sleeved shirt and pants. He mostly wore his Kyln shirt sleeves rolled up near his elbows. |-| Ravager Attire = During the Battle of Xandar, Peter wore a red leather jacket and a red leather pants. Personality Possessions Weapons * '''Hadron Enforcer: '''A weapon of Rocket's own design. Peter used it in attempt to kill Ronan the Accuser (who survived the shot) * '''Quad Blasters' * Energy Bolas Equipment * Peter's Helmet: '''Peter presumably made the helmet of his own design. It was made of silver metal and had beating red eyes. However, it was destroyed by Ego during the battle on his father's planet. * '''Jet Boot Attachments * Translator Implant: Peter has a translator implant implanted in his neeck. He uses it to translate other lifeforms. * Star-Lord Uniform * Aero-Rigs * Plasma Sphere * Holographic Map * Gravity Mine Earth Memorabilia * Sony TPS-L2 Walkman Headset ** Awesome Mix Vol. 1 ** Awesome Mix Vol. 2 * Troll doll * ALF Trading Cards * Garbage Pail ''' * '''Scratch and Sniff Stickers * Zunes Music player * Mattel Electronics Football Tracker Relationships Family |-| Meredith Quill = Meredith was Peter's biological mother. Since he had no father in his life, Peter grew closer to Meredith and formed a strong bond with his mom. As a child, Meredith gifted Peter with a Walkman and a cassette tape with her favorite music stored within. |-| Yondu Udonta = Peter first met Yondu after he was abducted by the Centaurian Captain. Peter was raised by Yondu most of his life, but held some of a resentment towards Yondu throughout most of his life, as Yondu had repeatedly threatened to eat Peter, but Quill didn't know this was a joke Yondu often made. He also believed his adoptive father never loved him and blamed Yondu for taking him from his maternal family. Peter was kept in terror and falsely believed Yondu only kept him as a kid because he was "skinny and good for thieving", getting into places adults couldn't get to. Yondu and Peter hardly got along, but Yondu was the only father figure in Peter's life. He taught him to be Ravager personally by teaching him how to fire a gun and a perfect thief. In Guardians of the Galaxy, Peter later betrayed the Ravagers and stole the Orb for himself. When Quill ultimately confronted Yondu after Bereet accidentally answered the call, both of them argued about the Infinity Stone. Yondu once again threw it in Peter's face that he was the one who salved the plan altogether and he was the one who saved Peter. However, Quill wanted no part of Yondu anymore and shut of the communicator. That led Yondu to hunt down his adoptive son and former ally. During their confrontation on Knowhere, Quill immediately ran from Yondu and the Ravagers chasing them. However, Peter was forced to surrender to Yondu and the Ravagers when Gamora was suffocating in space. Peter was beaten half-to-death by Yondu for betraying them and nearly had Peter killed, but Quill and Gamora had managed to convince Quill's father to help them save Xandar. At the end of the battle of Xandar, Yondu was given an orb containing a troll doll, without Yondu's knowledge. While Peter knew Yondu was going to kill him, he considered Yondu as the only family he had left. Over the next two months, Peter remained anonymous to Yondu and hardly ever contacted him. It turned out Yondu planted a tracking device on the Milano in case he ever needed to track Peter down. During the battle on Ego's planet, Peter and Yondu were reunited, but they had an interesting conversation: Peter was grateful for being a skinny kid because otherwise, Yondu would have delivered him to his maniac father. However, Yondu revealed the true reason to him: he only kept Peter because he was trying to protect him from his father after learning what happened to Peter's older half-siblings. Yondu was the one who also told his son to fight his biological father and Peter used his bond with Yondu (and other memories with his friends) Near the end of Yondu's life, Peter came to realize that Yondu was the father Peter had been searching for. However, he was greatly affected by Yondu's death. Being Yondu's son, Peter became the leader of the Yondu Ravager Clan and inherited a Zune from him. Romantic |-| Gamora = Peter is currently in love with Gamora, A Zehoberei and the last of her kind. When they first met, Gamora tried attacking Peter for the Power stone contained in the orb and Peter began picking up a fight with her. During their brief imprionment in the Kyln, Peter learned many people in the prison wanted Gamora dead due yo her association to Ronan. He later saves her from being killed by Drax the Destroyer, and convincing him to spare Gamora I order to lure Ronan, the man who killed Drax's wife and daughter. Throughout the film, Peter and Gamora slowly warm up to each other and developing potential feelings for one another. After Ronan stole the orb, Peter and Gamora finally became Friends after Gamora said she was happy to die among her newfound friends. |-| Bereet = Peter had a brief relationship and one night stand with a Krylorian woman named Bereet. However, despite forgetting her presence, Peter still treated Bereet with respect. Both of them part ways in a friendly manner. |-| Other relationships = Peter also had a relationship with a Rajak girl, a Kree Woman, an A'aaskavarian, and a Gramosian Duchess. He also has a brief relationship with several other females before he met Gamora. However, it's ironic that Peter had a relationship with a Kree woman due to Yondu being a past member of the Kree Battle Slaves. Friendships Enemies Etymology * The name "Peter" comes from the Greek word πέτρος (petros) meaning "stone" or "rock". http://www.mfnames.com/mnames/p/origin-and-meaning-of-peter.htm Other names * Star-Lord: Peter's primary outlaw name. * Pete: One of Peter's nickname. His grandfather and Kraglin Obfonteri call him this nickname * Star-Prince: Rhomann Dey mistakingly calls Peter this name. * Legendary Outlaw: Peter described himself as "Star-Lord, legendary outlaw" to Korath the Pursuer. * Man Who Has Lain with an A'askavariian: Drax called him this during the escape from the Kyln. He called Peter this because Quill had once lain with an A'askavariian woman. * Humie with a Death Wish: By Rocket Raccoon when Peter was out taking his Walkman from the guard who took it. * Star-Munch: '''By Rocket Raccoon * '''Orphan Boy: By Rocket Raccoon before Peter went to leave for Ego's planet with his father. * 'Boy: '''Yondu's nickname for Peter. At first, it appears as an insult, but it is probably an affectionate nickname. Trivia |-| Trivia = * Despite Yondu's sometimes poor treatment of Peter, he did truly love and care for Peter and even called him his son before his death. * Peter is similar to Carina Smyth from the fifth ''Pirates of the Caribbean film, Dead Men Tell No Tales. ** Both are seemingly orphans ** Both have grown up without paternal figures in their lives. ** Both their mothers have died when Peter and Carina were both very young (Peter lost his mother at age eight while Carina lost her mother when she was a baby). ** In the end, both of them realize that the fathers they've been searching for their entire life has been by their side all along ** Both of them end up being the children of Pirate captains. *** Also their fathers sacrifice themselves so their children can live (Yondu for Peter and Barbossa for Carina) |-| Behind the Scenes = * Peter was portrayed by Chris Pratt throughout the remained of the series while Wyatt Oleff portrays a young Peter Quill in two flashbacks. * Lee Pace once auditioned for the role of Peter Quill. However, he was cast as Ronan the Accuser ** Joel Edgerton, Eddie Redmayne, Jensen Ackles, Wes Bentley, Jack Huston, Cam Gigandet, Sullivan Stapleton, Logan Marshall-Green, Garrett Hedlund, Chris Lowell, James Marsden, Jim Sturgess, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Aaron Paul, Michael Rosenbaum, Zachary Levi and John Krasinski all onced auditioned for Peter Quill before Chris Pratt was cast. References Category:Characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy (Film) Characters Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Characters Category:Male characters Category:Versions of Peter Quill